Clash of the Saiyans
by SpiderlilyPrincipessa
Summary: Bulma is a sayian from Venota her and her best friend Chichi are knocked off course and sent to earth WHen she contacts the prince trouble starts
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these dbz characters (except for Miyuuki) or DBZ **

_**Wrong Way Going Off Course**_

13 year old Bulma planted her feet firmly on the firmly on the ground on snatched her hand from her guide's grip. "I'm not leaving my planet or my people NO PUT ME DOWN" Bulma roared as the woman slung her over her shoulder she saw her best friend being carried by a guard also.

"We're sorry Princess Bulma but it's your father's orders that we get you safely off the planet before Frieza destroys it you and Chichi will be transported from here Vetonasai to Vegetasai" her guard explained as Bulma beat her in the back.

They came up to two space pods that were connected so the girls wouldn't get separated. Bulma and ChiChi wrapped their tails around their waist as they were placed in the pods.

Bulma closed her blue eyes as the pod door closed she had always hated space pods they mad her paranoid. The pods vibrated and took off side by side traveling towards Vegetasai.

But when they were 20 minutes in an asteroid rammed into the pods sending them completely of course. A week later the girls entered the atmosphere of a strange planet not the reds and oranges of Vegetasai but blues and greens.

The girls braced themselves for impact and an impact they got leaving a huge crater in the ground they're pods opened and they climbed out Bulma looked at her black haired friend her hair was a tangled mess and her body had several cuts and bruises.

"Chi…Chi we made-" before she could finish her sentence she fell out. A bald old man, two bald young kids, a boy with short black hair, a pale boy, and a girl with navy blue hair came out when they heard a crash. "Master Roshi it's two girls about our age." Krillin said. "Hey are those tails" Yamacha said pulling Bulma's tail.

The girl's eyes flew open and she instantly hopped up and floated into the air her eyes flickering over the new arrivals. "Chichi WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP" Bulma yelled at her unconscious companion.

Chichi's eyes sprang opened and she looked around and smirked "You've been around Vegeta a little to much" Chichi teased her friend. "Ughh don't even mention that arrogant jerk" Bulma retorted turning a little red.

"My,my have you been sneaking off with Vegeta while we were on Vegetasai I wondered where you had went" Chichi continued making Bulma turn a completely red.

"And I suppose you haven't been sneaking around with Kakkorot " chichi's eyes widen at her friends knowledge Chichi flung herself at Bulma but she just caught Chichi's wrist a threw her at the nearest tree " Chi you no I'm stronger then you plus you're making a scene in front of them and you guys over there you might catch flies" Bulma said and landed in front of them.

"Ouch,ouch,ouch that's going to leave a mark you know you didn't have to fling me that hard." Chichi said examining her body."Hi I'm, Princess Bulma can you tell me what planet we're on" Bulma said looking around. "You um You two are on planet Earth…where are you fr-from"the short bald one said.

"BULL MY FREAKING SCOUTER IS BROKEN NOW HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO CONTACT VEGETA I can almost hear him 'where is that wench and that harpie'"Bulma said imitating the prince's voice. Chichi giggled and then answered the boy's question

"We're from Vetonasai a planet far away from here probably just moon rocks along with all our other people" Chichi said sadly. Princess Bulma turned her back to everyone "A warrior shall never cry or show emotions ever even when a sacrifice is made its what they were born for" Bulma said in a broken voice.

Chichi looked at the her friend and eyed the others they looked at the girls sentimentally.

The others introduced themselves and in turn the girls properly introduced themselves. "Chichi let me see you scouter I'm sure I can fix it" weeks later the blue haired genius let out a cry of success and put the scouter on.

"Vegeta come in Prince Vegeta" Bulma said then she regretted it when he started yelling into the scouter so loud everyone around her could hear him.

"Where are you and that harpie you two were suppose to be her two months ago" Prince Vegeta yelled. "Well it's not my fault we got knock off course you jerk and you mean five weeks" she yelled back. "I didn't ask for your personal story idiotic girl" he said.

"Ohhh wait to I get my hands on you stupid monkey" Bulma yelled on the other end the prince growled. Bulma cut her connection and rubbed her temples."When he comes I'll be sure to paint myself purple and white and ask him do I remind him of anyone he knows" Bulma growled."Come on Princess that's just dirty right there low down and dirty" Chichi said trying to keep a straight face.

"Hey Krillin how come you guys only have one sun and you gravity is so light I could probably float around without trying" Bulma said. "What how many suns do you have and who's this prince." Yamacha asked confused.

"Oh we have two suns, our gravity is probably ten times this, and the prince is Bulma's-"Chichi was cut off by Bulma quickly "don't you dare Chichi that's an order don't you dare say that word. "Her mate" Chichi said simply Bulma was glaring daggers at Chichi.

'if looks could kill' the others though then Bulma cut her scouter back on. "How dare you cut me off" Vegeta growled out. "Sorry _Prince_ but you were getting on my nerves with your squeaky voice" Bulma said making sure to insult him as much as possible.

Chichi's mouth fell wide open. "According to my generals it will take three years to get there and when I do you'll be sorry all those words ever come out your mouth and you were ever born." he said in a dark voice. "To late for that short stuff what you gonna do have a temper tantrum" Bulma said before she could stop herself and slapped her hand over her mouth.

The other line went dead. "And like that you ended your life" Chichi said snapping her fingers."I-I couldn't help it its so fun to make him made I-I swear I didn't mean to make him so upset" Bulma said looking at Chichi. "You know in three years he's going to be taller and stronger than you" Chichi said panicking.

3 years later

18 year old Vegeta stepped off his ship and observed the planet. Not two far away he sensed Bulma and Chichi's ki levels along with six other kis. Vegeta flew towards them still not forgetting what the blue haired sayian had said three years ago and the times before that.

Bulma fidgeted nervously as she sensed the prince coming towards them. 'I should just book it I'm sure he still remembers what I said' Bulma thought.

Chichi saw the Prince and saw her friend pale all the others watch Bulma closely and finally saw the prince. Onyx locked with cerulean and he landed a few feet from Bulma who took a step back then Kakkorot landed beside him and looked from Vegeta to Bulma and knew this was about to get physical.

He noticed Chichi who must have realized it too. The prince slammed Bulma into a tree at light speed with a vice grip on her neck the blue haired sayian wrapped her legs around the prince's waist and managed to pry him off.

"So what was that you said three years ago _Princess_"he growled out. Bulma's waist length hair popped out of its ponytail. "I thought I made it clear what you gonna do throw a temper tantrum" she said between coughs.

Everyone seemed shocked she still had enough fire in her to say such a smart remark. She kicked the sayian prince in the stomach sending him flying back a few feet.

Faster than Master Roshi, Chiaotzu, Yamacha, Krillin, Launch, and Tien could register the two fighting sayians seemed paralyzed and the other two were holding their tails.

"Kakkorot release me so I can beat some respect into this low life" Vegeta growled Bulma seemed to black out. She struggled and got out of launched her self at Vegeta. After a few minutes both were bruised and bleeding.

Vegeta had Bulma pinned under him she wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to tug him off as a blush spread rapidly across her face. "Let me up Vegeta" Bulma said forcefully.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that" he said moved his hand farther up each one of her arms closer to each one of Bulma's breast and leaned his face closer then straddled her where no one noticed but them.

If possible Bulma turned redder "Please let me up Prince Vegeta I give up I swear please I'm begging you let me up" Bulma said looking up at Vegeta. A smirk of satisfaction appeared on his lips "As you wish Princess" he said brushing her breast slightly before letting her up.

Bulma got up and turn around "You had better let me up otherwise I was going to have to kick-"Bulma started until Vegeta walked by and said "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that" he said while groping her. Bulma jumped and said" What I didn't say anything" she said much to quickly.

Everyone watched the couple whether they knew it or not. Bulma couldn't complain he was her mate and he was handsome plus now he was taller than her. She was still the same sayian he knew she had the same fire and she had grown more mature now.

Then a young girl's voice rung out "Veggie-niisan" a girl with black hair and dark amethyst eyes came from above. A girl at about the age of six kicked Vegeta in the face. "YOU LEFT ME IN THE SHIP ALONE YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO WAKE ME UP YOU TEME" she yelled at the dazed prince. "Miyuuki calm down I think you broke your brother's nose and I've told you not to use that word" Kakkorot. "Oh sorry Goku I was caught up in the moment" she said. Bulma noticed Vegeta still hadn't got up." Thanks Miyuuki I've been trying to beat your brother for that last hour and that didn't go to well" Bulma laughed.


	2. Stupid sayian

_**The Prince of Jerks**_

Bulma's POV

Great now once again I'm stuck on a planet with the prince of all jerks. I mean he shows up on the planet and beats me.

No hi or anything but what more did I expect. But look on the bright side I get to see Miyuuki and Kakkorot. Worst of all the mansion I live in is now MY MANSION AND GUESS WHO'S YEAH VEGETA'S.

I don't think I can live with him much longer. Besides that I start school today with Vegeta. Maybe we won't have to see each other that much since he'll be on the 12th grade hall and all.

"Woman get your ass down here" Vegeta yelled. "I will when you call me by my name Veggie-Head" I instantly shut the door when I heard him coming.

Mainly because I'm only in a towel just a towel and the pervert would probably molest me _again_. Except this time I probably wouldn't leave a virgin. I mean I wouldn't protest who can resist him. That brings me to the girls at school I might have to cut one or two…or thirty but that's as high as I'm going.

Vegeta started pounding on my door I managed to get my black silk bra and panties on, my black capris and my black spaghetti strap shirt on before Miyuuki picked the lock for him. I'm telling you the girl's going to be a criminal master mind.

I was saved by the bell literally the doorbell rang just in time. I mean he literally had his mouth centimeters from my neck. I felt him growling more than I heard him.

"Hey Prince of all Jerks the doors a calling go shoe answer it" I said he got up and answered the door. "Miyuuki come here" Bulma called. Then she heard a crash and Vegeta cursing out. "You little traitor your going to be a criminal master mind" Bulma laughed.

Chichi came stomping up Bulma looked at her and just hopped out of her window followed by Miyuuki and Chichi.

Goku and Vegeta made it to school 15 minutes late. Vegeta barged in the classroom fuming Bulma started laughing at him and covered her mouth when he looked at her.

After the teacher introduced the two she sat them at the two empty seats available at Bulma's and Chichi's table.

Vegeta sat there looking at murderous Bulma looked right back neither hearing what the teacher was talking about. Bulma refused to let Vegeta win. "See something you like Veggie" Bulma challenged Vegeta finally looked down tried of staring at her.

Bulma let out a small ha of success and tuned back into what Ms. Ginger was saying. The bell rung and Bulma went to her locker and soon behind her came Vegeta. "Woman" Vegeta growled Bulma decided at that moment she wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

Of course she was right Vegeta half tried to beat her to death and molested her the other half of the time. By time the bell rung Bulma was covered in hickeys and bruises.

"Teme" Bulma said knowing he could hear her loud and clear. " hate to burst your bubble but I know my father genius" Vegeta laughed. Bulma just grabbed her stuff and walked away rolling her eyes.

"Baka"she mumbled and walked out the bathroom covering the marks with make up. I 'swear he did this on the most visible places he could find. Bulma then walked into a stall to change her clothes. Soon she heard footsteps and voices.

"OMG have you heard about the new guy he is so hot" A high pitched voice squealed." I know right Yuma and the other is taller but hot too." a voice she hated so much said. "I got my eyes on the short one.". "Oooo I hear Bulma's got him Tamika" Yuma said. "Your point being he won't stick with that slut after he sees me" she said. Just then a voice yelled into the bathroom.

"Woman hurry up I know you're in there." Vegeta yelled. "Shut the fuck up Veggie head don't rush me" Bulma hollered back.

Yuma and Tamika looked at the stall and glared at Bulma as she jumped over the stall wall. "Woman I told you not to call me that." he growled. Bulma smirk and then narrowed her eyes. "For the last time _Prince_ Veggie I have a name" She snapped at him. " Well excuse me _Princess _I could care less." He snapped back.

"You know teme you get on my freaking nerves I mean I think you've made it a hobby to get on my nerves" Bulma yelled in his face. The other two girls watched them bickering.

"You know maybe you do have a chance with him" Yuma whispered to Tamika. Bulma's sensitive ears perked up at this. "I'm sorry ,but I think I heard you wrong. Did I just hear you say you could get with this ass over standing by me he does unnecessary things" Bulma snorted.

"You mean like how you jumped over the stall when you could have just used the door" Yuma said. Bulma shot a glare at the blonde then looked at Vegeta who was chuckling.

Bulma got in his face and bit his lip drawing a little blood. Vegeta growled and pushed Bulma into the wall. Bulma stared right into his eyes glaring at him. Vegeta noticed Bulma had covered up the visible hickies and bruises.

Then his eyes traveled to her swollen lips and smirked then releasing and walking away. Bulma looked back at Tamika and Yuma "see what I have to deal with and you want him you wouldn't last a week with him how rough he is" Bulma said and up to Vegeta when she heard him growl "yea yea I'm coming don't get your panties in a bunch" Bulma said.

Read and review. I do not own DBZ or its characters sadly.


	3. Resisting Her Mate

Resisting Her Mate

Bulma walk out of the bathroom and to the school doors. No it wasn't the end of the day she just felt like leaving. She knew Vegeta would search for her in a while so she took off full speed ahead towards home. Her parents were gone for a 3 month vacation so until Vegeta came she and Chichi had the house to themselves.

The image of the prince and his arrogant smirk burned in her mind. In his eyes she was most likely a highly amusing play thing. Bulma landed in a large meadow and took a seat under a large peach tree and powered down to zero. So Vegeta couldn't track her down to here. She was not visible because of the tree so no way he would find her here. Unless you know someone like Krillin, Chichi, Yamcha, Tien, or someone close to her ratted her out.

Soon she felt Yamcha coming her way and even sooner he came in her view. She knew this was bad she had gone out with Yamcha for two years after she first landed. At the time she had thrown all her feelings for Vegeta out of the window. Then when he came back they came flooding back along with the thrills he brought her. Yamcha hadn't been much of a challenge for her.

Yamcha spotted her and started her way then sat beside her. "Hey Bulma" he said smiling. Bulma gave him a quick smile. She knew Yamcha wanted her back but she didn't want him back.

Suddenly Bulma felt heard Vegeta in her head 'Where are you woman' Bulma didn't answer then it felt like she wasn't control of her mind anymore Vegeta repeated his question. 'I'm in a field at least thirty miles from school with Yamcha I will raise my power level so you can find me I apologize for being so disobedient my mate' Bulma thought back

Yamcha look at Bulma her eyes were faded then he felt a rush of power come from her that blew him away. 'you will be sorry when I get there' Vegeta growled back.

"Bulma are you okay."Yamcha said shakily. They felt Vegeta coming at full speed and landed 10 yards away from Bulma.

" *Shinyuu come" Vegeta growled. "N-no V-Vegeta stop get out o-of MY HEAD" Bulma said holding her head and her eyes gaining color back. "Onna come now" Vegeta growled Bulma's eyes faded again and she took slow reluctant steps until she was right in front of Vegeta.

"Still as resistant as you were 6 years ago" he said darkly an animalistic look flashing over his face and in his eyes. He slapped Bulma just hard enough where it would leave a dull mark.

This was enough to snap Bulma out of her trance. It really didn't hurt but to Yamcha it sounded very painful. Yamcha became infuriated and stupidly charged at Vegeta who easily countered his moves.

Vegeta looked at Bulma again and an idea formed in his head 'kill him' Vegeta whispered in Bulma's mind. Once again Bulma's eyes faded and a emotionless look crept upon her face. She slowly built up a kai blast strong enough to fatally injure a third class saiyan easily.

Yamcha looked back at Bulma and his eyes widened. "Bulma no "Yamcha yelled "Snap out of it you don't want to do this he's controlling you".

"You fool she can resist my control if she really tries I just brought forth one of the deep dark desires in her heart you hurt my Onna and revenge is sweet but pay back's a bitch power it down some Onna" Vegeta said chuckling darkly.

Then Bulma fired the attack and it was a direct hit to Yamcha. Then once again Bulma's eyes turned back to normal. She looked at Yamcha's body with no signs of sadness or remorse. Yamcha was barely able to lift his head and looked at Bulma.

"You feel no remorse or sadness for what you have done to this weakling" Vegeta said looking at his Shinyuu. "None what-so-ever" Bulma said. Yamcha's eyes widened then Bulma finished him off and walked past Vegeta.

While walking past Vegeta grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "You're so cold-hearted Bul-ma" he said her name rolling off his tongue like velvet sending a chill through out Bulma's body.

Once again the same animalistic look crossed his face. Finally Bulma realized his demon lusted for her. Bulma pulled out of his grasp backing away from him into the forest but unlike most stupid broads dodge the trees while keeping her eyes an Vegeta. He was slowly following her stalking her. She was the prey he was the predator.

She watched as his eyes wandered her perfect body. Examining her 36 D breast and wonderfully tempting curves. She shuddered when he licked her lips knowing her form-fitting attire wasn't helping her out. Bulma felt her converse heading towards a wedge between two branches and quickly slipped her foot out of her shoes before she could fall.

Finally the little chase came to a end when Bulma finally was unable to dodge a tree. Bulma's backpack she forgot she had on slipped from her shoulders as Vegeta pinned her against the tree she bumped into. Very slowly Vegeta used his sharp nail to split Bulma's spaghetti strap shirt down the middle. Then he captures her naturally pink lips.

Then he captured her tiny waist in one of his hands and pinned them above her head. Vegeta placed his head in the crook of Bulma's neck and licked the mark he had placed on her when they were nine.

Bulma held in a moan she felt coming up. Hearing it rumbling in her throat Vegeta smirked. "Now we can't have you holding in your lovely voice it'll be music to my ears when I hear you moan" Vegeta said licking the valley of her breast.

Then Bulma felt Vegeta's free hand wandering her body finally reaching her ass and pulling her closer to him. The moan Bulma was holding in came out.

Bulma felt her body starting to pulse and felt warm in between her legs. "V-Vegeta" Bulma said trying half-heartily to stop him. "Now woman I'll show you why you aren't suppose to disobey me" he growled out. Bulma felt him slipping off her pants and when he got them down she stepped out of them.

Seeing her was fully dressed Bulma quickly pulled Vegeta's shirt off. Vegeta grabbed both of Bulma's breasts sucking, licking, and teasing them until they were standing up straight. Vegeta pushed Bulma farther up the making her wrap her legs around his waist

Then without warning Vegeta rammed into Bulma covering her mouth with his. When tears trickled down he licked them and when she had adjusted to him, he starting going at a slow steady pace.

When she started moaning his name he lost it. He slammed into her fast and hard. He had her screaming his name at the top of her lungs. "What's my name Bu-lma" he said. "V-VEGT"

"That's not it," he said slamming into her even harder. "VEGETA, VEGETA" Bulma yelled her body spasming from the insane pleasure. Finally Vegeta and Bulma came together. Vegeta rolled off of Bulma laying beside her pulling her naked body close to his.

Later

Vegeta had to carry Bulma home because he fucked her to hard. He fell asleep with her in her room after a shower and getting some fresh clothes on.

Glossary

Shinyuu –Mate

Onna-Woman


End file.
